


How's the food

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Racism, don't annoy resturant workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: Miles has asked Scar on a date, and after a late start things go well. At least until a few other patrons share unwanted opinions, and have to be shooed out.





	How's the food

Miles tapped his fingers on the table, regretting every decision he had made to this point. Sitting at a table, with a glass of water and the hope that Scar would show up for the date. Wasn't that a thought in itself. It had taken a lot for Miles to admit his attraction to the other Ishvalan, and even more to act on it. The Major General and her sword having been very influential in both instances.

Miles brushed his hand over his hair as he glanced to the door again, feeling despair the longer it remained void of a certain scarred man. Miles outfit had also been helped by the ice queen and her siblings. One had done his hair in a complicated braid that started at his bangs and drew in all of his hair, while the others had shoved him in a smart black dress shirt, with waistcoat and matching pants. When he got the chance to look at himself in the mirror, Miles agreed that he looked dashing and that Armstrong women knew what they were doing.

It wouldn't make a damn bit of difference if Scar never showed up. It had already been half an hour and the waitstaff was starting to give him sympathetic glances. One coming over to pat his shoulder as she refilled his water. The doorbell chimed and Miles looked over, sucking his breath in at the man standing in the doorway. A dark red crisp shirt that matched his eyes, with the sleeves rolled to mid-forearm to show off not only the dark alchemic lines, but the thick muscles. A black waist coat that left nothing to imagination by how well it fit his frame, and normal loose pants traded out for dark washed jeans that were form fitting. Scar looked around the room for Miles, who waved a hand to get the other man’s attention. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. I took a wrong turn. I hope you haven't had to wait too long.” Scar said as he slid into the booth, sitting across the table from Miles. 

“No you’re fine. It’s a big city, easy to get lost.” Miles said, taking a drink of his water to clear his thoughts. Scar was always a striking image, but he could clean up very well it would seem. “You look nice.” Miles didn't want it to seem like an afterthought, but it took him a moment to think of words beyond damn attractive. 

“Thank you. You look stunning as well, you should put your hair like that more often, it suits you.” Scar complimented. Miles blushed at the words, but resisted the urge to brush his hand over his hair like some teenager talking to his first crush. 

“Hello sir’s, here is the menu. I would recommend the fish. The chef glazes it in a honey brush and lightly chars it on the grill, it also pairs nicely with our house white wine. My name is Sarah and I can answer any questions you have.” The server come to the table, handing the two men menus. Saving Miles from having to make a comment about how unmanageable, he normally found his hair. 

“Just water for now,” Scar said, taking the menu to look over. Miles nodded in agreement, and Sarah left to let the men decide on their own. Miles fidgeted in the quiet, trying to think of a topic of conversation and also scolding himself for his nerves. Life at Briggs had not been so harsh as to keep him from dating, and this should not be something that made him act like he’d never done it before. 

“So how are you liking central? Besides, it is too big.” Miles went for a mostly neutral topic as he tried to focus on the menu. Less interested in the food than he was his date, but he still wanted to get something worth the money. 

“Somehow it is both too big and too cramped. I don't understand how someplace can feel both large enough to lose oneself, and small enough to suffocate in. But it has some merits, there is a variety of people and shops that make it bearable.” Scar shrugged, turning a page in the menu only to show a brief amount of annoyance and flip to the next page. 

“It's all the people. Central is a big place, but there are so many people living so close to the main part of the city that most of them are practically living on top of each other. The sleeping quarters at Briggs were bad enough, but they were assigned. I couldn't imagine having an apartment by choice.” Miles said. He was glad that his position had granted himself a private room, much different than the bunks the lowest men had to put up with. But still that was only for their enlistment, not something that was home and hearth. 

“I’m not fond of the apartment complexes either, too small for people to be at peace with. I’m eager for when we can start useful progress to Ishval. There was always enough space for people to be themselves, and never too much that they could not reach out to a neighbor.” Scar’s eyes went to the side of the room, a frown on his face. Miles' eyes tracked where the others went, and saw their servers whispering and giggling to themselves. 

“Don't mind them, its just harmless prattle. We are working as best we can to assess the damage done in Ishval. It won't do any good to move people to a place that can't support them, but it sounds like a lovely way to live.” Miles made the bold move to reach out for Scar's arm. Knowing that the servers were not using harsh words to gossip, but rather glad that Miles had not been left abandoned in the restaurant 

“It is, and no it will not do to put my people through more hardship from haste. I just can't not help think of the poor conditions they live in now.” Scar sets aside the menu, and took Miles hand in his own larger one. Rubbing his thumb over the back of Miles' hand. “If you want the wine I do not mind, but I do not drink alcohol myself. What do you think of the food here?” A clear change of subject that Miles had no problem with. They talked about work enough throughout the day, it would be better to avoid it at a date. 

“I do drink sometimes, but central seems to have a love for the liquors that I'm not sure I understand. I've never been here myself, the general suggested it, but everything sounds good. I’m tempted to see how well they can cook a steak.” Miles hid his smile behind the menu just long enough to gather himself, and set aside the pages. Also having skipped over the endless list of beers and wines and other things that seemed to be a part of every restaurant menu in central. 

“That was tempting, but there lamb and rice sounds very similar to a dish I shared with doctor Marcoh on my travels. I’m interested if this will be as good.” Scar said, giving Miles an easy topic that wasn't quite work but still very interesting to the military man. There had been little news about where the pair had gone once they separated from the group in the north. Probably helpful to them moving about freely, but had been a headache for the Major to try and account for how they might act on the promised day. 

“Have you both decided on what you want?” Sarah came to the table before Miles could continue the thought. Well, it couldn't be said that the staff wasn't prompt, then again Miles thought it helped that the staff were watching like school girls watched their favorite play. 

“I’ll have the Parmesan steak, medium rare.” Miles said, collecting the menus to hand to the woman. 

“And I’ll have the lamb akni.” Scar held Miles hand tighter, staring at the waitress as if to dare her to say anything. Miles smiled brightly at the gesture, but hardly thought that there would be any harsh remarks. Not after all the sympathy he had gotten while waiting. Miles had made it very clear that it would be a man joining him for a date. In part to test the staff for their reaction, and part just happy to say he was on a date with a gorgeous man. 

“Anything else to drink? We have a red wine that would pair well with both of those dishes.” Sarah offered, taking the menus and tucking them in the crook of her arm. 

“No just water.” Miles said, with a shake of his head. No one else needed to know about Scar’s abstinent of it, and miles just wasn't in the mood for the drink. His nerves wild enough as they were no need to tempt things. 

“Ok. We have a new sweet bubbling drink that the owner made, that is free of alcohol, if you change your mind. But if that’s all then I'll tell the kitchen.” Sarah said, waiting a moment for either man to comment, and when neither were forthcoming, nodded and left. 

“So where all did you and doctor Marcoh go? Four months is a long time to be missing.” Miles said offhandedly. It had been about that long between when the men had first met, and Scar reappeared to save the day. Whatever had happened in that time had been good for the Ishvalan; and Miles was glad to see the change in the other's eyes, no longer empty of hope but brimming with it. 

“Many places, it would be too dull to list them all. We traveled the majority of Amestris looking for people to help. Finding as many Ishvalan slums as we could to bolster people to our cause.” Scar said vaguely, most of that was known to anyone that knew what had really happened that day. Though the public image of Ishvalan’s had been greatly improved by the events. Combining the story of the upper parts of the government planning a coup with stating that Ishvalan's had been working to stop the uprising and in the benefit of Amestris. 

“Any interesting stories you want to share? That had to have been a lot of people to meet.” Miles asked, to continue the subject, but leaving it open for Scar to refuse. Also reminding himself to not bring up how helpful it would be in returning people to their homeland to know where they were now. No work, only learning about the man across from him, that's what Miles told himself. 

“A few. Doctor Marcoh seemed to always bring interesting events with him. Children were always flocking to him, or away from him. It was interesting to see a man so devastated by the whims of children.” Scar smirked at the memory. Not quite a piece about himself, but insightful anyways, and Miles would work with what he was given. 

“Children are always quick to change their minds, especially if you can bribe them with sweets.” Miles laughed, but he knew the struggles doctor Marcoh had to have gone through. Any time he walked through a city in his uniform children would either gasp in awe, or run in fear. Miles tried to keep a few candies in his pockets, if he needed to ease a few young minds. 

“Yes, there was one young girl that had mistaken me for her father, and refused to believe otherwise. Clinging to me until we could find her real father. I think having someone so different from her, like the doctor was, close unsettled her, but she wouldn't show any fear towards him.” scar’s smile widened, and Miles heart melted at the thought of a lost confused girl hanging off of scar’s arms like she belonged there. 

“Ah, kids, more unpredictable than the worst storms, but just so darn cute too. You had that Xingese girl that took to you well also, didn't you? What was her name, Mei?” Miles asked, shifting in his seat slightly so that their knees brushed. Scar moved a leg so he could hook his foot behind Miles' ankle. 

“Yes. Mei was very obstinate about what she wanted, and how she would get it. She decided for some unfathomable reason that the best way to travel was at my heel. I don't think I could have gotten rid of her if I tried.” scar huffed, but his smile was still fond. The news of the new Xingese emperor and his attempts to quell national fighting had reached Amestris, but little was known about how well that was going. So they could only wonder at how the young girl was doing, but neither thought that she wouldn't manage to come out alright no matter what. 

“I don't think you were ever trying that hard.” Miles said. Pausing his thoughts as Sarah appeared again with plates of food, and a pitcher of water. She set down the plates and topped off both glasses. Waiting a moment for either man to state if they needed anything, and when no requests were made, only thanks for food and hospitality, moved on to the next table. Miles took back his hand from Scar’s grip, having very much enjoyed the patterns the other drew on his dark skin, but needed the hand to cut his steak. 

“How’s your akni?” Miles asked after a few bites of his own meal. A delicious strip of meat that was perfectly tender. 

“Good. The spice is well balanced and the lamb expertly cooked, a hard thing for many to do right.” Scar complimented.

Miles didn't get the chance to make his own commentary as cold water poured over his head. Stunning the man for a moment. 

“Go back to where you belong damn red eyed bastards. We don't need any of you freaks dirtying our nice city.” Man from the booth behind them jeered. His other companions, adding in their own insults about Ishvalans and gays.

Scar stood with a snarl, light crackling off his right arm. But a glass beat the enraged priest to the punch, as it shattered on the offending man's head. 

“How dare you insult them! They weren’t doing anything other than having a nice evening out and weren’t bothering anyone. Out! You lot get out. I won't have racist, homophobic assholes in my restaurant!” Sarah yelled, having been the one to throw the glass. The rest of the waitstaff rallying around her, one fetching a broom to beat the men as they were chased out of the building. Both Miles and Scar were too shocked at the display to do anything to either help or dissuade the employees. The incident over in barely more than a few minutes. Miles coaxed scar to sit again with a gentle hand, before trying to dry his hair and shirt with the napkins on the table. 

“I’m so sorry that happened. We usually try to keep out those sorts, but you can't spot every one of them that walks through the door. Your meals on the house today. Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?” Sarah asked, coming over to the table with a towel to hand to Miles so he could better dry off with it. 

“No, I'm not hurt. It was just water, I’ll dry. It’s been a long time since comments like that have bothered me. You don't have to comp us because of a few assholes.” Miles smiled charmingly as he took the towel, ringing out his braid as best he could with it. Now keenly aware of the fact that the General had stolen his glasses before he’d left the mansion. The feeling of being exposed without them was something he had forgotten about with his nerves focused on scar. But as it was he averted his eyes from everyone and mourned not having something to hide behind. More than that, Miles was glad that the incident hadn't escalated to a fight or murder scene, as it so easily could have. 

“You cannot control the actions of others, only your reaction to them.” Scar calmed as quickly as he had angered, with the men gone and reassurances of Sarah. Miles wondered if the burst of alchemy had been more instinct than intent.

“Maybe, but it still matters that they thought they could get away with saying such hateful things. We do our best to make sure this a place people can relax, no matter where they come from or who they love. I insist that you don't pay. It’s the least we can do.” Sarah bowed, not accepting Miles offers to at least tip them. Sarah left with one more apology, before Miles could make any other offers. 

“Perhaps there is more hope for Amestrian's than I thought. So long as there is more good than there is bad, that might be enough.” Scar mussed as he started back in on his lamb akni, a foot again hooked around Miles' ankle. The evening proceeding with ease of conversation and laughs from there on.

If a few weeks later a certain Major General took her family to dinner in the same restaurant and left a hefty tip for all the staff, then complaints were hardly to be made. Good deeds deserved to be rewarded.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this one other then respect and tip your server. Also leave kudos and comments for your authors.


End file.
